vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (樞 蘭 樞, Kuran Kaname) war ein reinblütiger Vampir und Oberhaupt der Kuran-Familie, eine der sieben verbleibenden Reinblüter-Familien. Er war auch einer der Vorfahren der Vampire und der erste Kuran, der sein geschätztes Alter von 10.000 Jahren erreichte. Kaname war Yukis Verlobter und der biologische Vater ihrer Tochter, Ai Kuran. Bedeutung des Namens (der Kanji): Ku = Neun (alte Schreibweise für Kyu), Ran = Orchidee, also Neun Orchideen;'' Kaname'' = Tür, Schanier Aussehen Kaname hat rotbraune Augen. Er hat braunes Haar, das bis zu seinem Kragen gewachsen ist, wobei sein Pony ihm ins Gesicht fällt. Seine Gesichtsausdrücke sind normalerweise ruhig, obwohl er mit Yuki normalerweise mit einem kleinen Lächeln gesehen wird. Kaname ist einer der größten Vampire in der Night Class und hat einen schlanken Körperbau. Als Oberhaupt der Familie Kuran kleidet er sich auch die meiste Zeit formell. Kaname trägt die Standard-Night-Class-Uniform; ein weißer Blazer, ein schwarzes Hemd, eine rote Krawatte, weiße Hosen und schwarze Schuhe. Er trägt auch eine Krawattennadel über seiner Krawatte. Fast alle Mädchen in der Day Class (einschließlich ein paar Night Class Vampire) finden ihn attraktiv. Sogar Zero denkt, dass er ziemlich attraktiv ist, aber Matsuri Hino verrät es nicht in den Büchern, obwohl sie in einem ihrer Artikel darüber spricht. Persönlichkeit Kaname ist in der Regel eine ruhige, elegante, stoische und autoritative Person. Mit Yuki wird er jedoch eine ganz andere Person; Für sie ist Kaname sehr sanft und warm. Diese Einstellung stört die Night-Class Vampire, die seine Bevorzugung gegenüber ihr zunächst nicht verstehen. Yuki selbst ist zunächst verwirrt, weil Kaname sich liebevoll um sie kümmert. Kaname äußert gelegentliche Eifersucht gegen Zero Kiryu wegen Yukis Verbindung zu ihm und hat keine Angst Yuki dies zu zeigen. Er ist sehr streng und erzwingt oft eine harte Disziplin als Hausvorstand, aber er ist nachsichtig und freundlicher gegenüber Yuki. Kaname hat Rido bestätigt, dass er eine widersprüchliche Natur hat, die ihn dazu bringt, Yuki zu verschließen und sie für sich zu behalten, aber alternativ, sie beschützend zu beobachten und sie gleichzeitig zu ermutigen, sie selbst zu sein. Kaname verbirgt nie die Tatsache, dass er an nichts anderem als an Yukis Wohlergehen interessiert ist. Jede Handlung, die er macht, ist auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet, und das ist Yukis Sicherheit; Seine größte Angst ist sie zu verlieren. Im Vampire Knight Fanbook sagt seine Persönlichkeit, dass er in der Lage ist, kaltblütige Maßnahmen anzuwenden, um Yuki zu schützen, der für ihn wichtiger ist als jeder andere. Er ist sehr entschlossen, mit Yuki an seiner Seite, die Ewigkeit zu verbringen und fürchtet nicht nur, sie wegen der zehn Jahre, die sie als Mensch verbracht hat, zu verlieren, sondern auch, weil er nicht denselben Kummer erleben will wie in seiner Vergangenheit, als sich die Kapuzenfrau an seiner Stelle opferte. Seine einsame Natur macht ihn eher geheimnisvoll. Kaname hat die reinblütige Macht, Vampire zu kontrollieren, aber er entscheidet sich, diese Macht nicht auszuüben, wodurch er den Respekt der Adligen Vampire verdient, wie von Takuma Ichijo und Akatsuki Kain erwähnt. Zu Zeiten, in denen er mit anderen Vampiren zusammen ist, wirkt er besonders kalt und herrisch, obwohl er sie gewöhnlich mit distanzierter Höflichkeit zu behandeln scheint. Geschichte Kanameme der Urahn Damals, vor ungefähr zehn Jahrtausenden, lebte Kaname in einem kleinen Dorf, gemocht und angesehen von den dort lebenden Menschen, da er ihnen zeigte wie man Ackerland richtig bebaute oder auch weil er für sie so etwas wie ein "Arzt" war. Er half den Menschen immer bereitwillig und gerne da seine leiblichen Eltern auch menschlich waren. Doch bemerkte er mit der Zeit, das er anders war als sie und zum Beispiel nicht alterte oder seine Wunden, wenn er sich verletzte, sofort verheilten. Auch verspürte er einen unmenschlichen Durst nach Blut und beraubte die Menschen des Nachts mit einer Spritze ein wenig ihres Blutes. Das bemerkten auch die Menschen in dem Dorf in dem er lebte und begannen ihn zu fürchten. Schon bald verjagdten sie ihn aus seinem Heimatdorf und Kaname wandelte einsam durch die Dörfer und Städte. Verabscheut von sich selbst wegen seinem Durst nach menschlichem Blut, erfüllt mit der Angst Menschen deswegen zu verletzten, verbot sich Kaname auch nur einen weiteren Tropfen Blut zu trinken und verdurstete langsam innerlich. Als er eines Tages so geschwächt von seinem Durst war und sein Bewusstsein verlor, brachte sie ihn in Sicherheit. Da es gefährlich für ihn hätte werden können, wenn er so angreifbar für andere Vampire gewesen wäre, die nach seinem reinblütigen Blut verlangten. Sie ''erklärte ihm, dass er so nicht weiter machen könnte weil er sonst vielleicht doch sterben würde und bot ihm ihr eigenes Blut an und fragte ihn nochmals ob er nun gewillt sei ihnen zu folgen. Kaname, verloren wie er nun einmal war, nahm ihr Angebot an (Was er Jahre zuvor als er sie das erste Mal traf ablehnte). Und so entstand auch mit der Zeit eine Bindung zwischen ihnen. Kaname der das Dasein der Vampire als nicht richtig ansah, forschte all die Jahre nach einem Mittel um sie erfolgreich wieder auszulöschen, da er das Leid das sie den Menschen brachten, indem Reinblüter sie (die Menschen) sich zu Sklaven machten, nicht ertragen konnte. So testete er auch an sich selbst seine Entwicklungen, was ''sie ''(seine Gefährtin) einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Ja, sie liebte die Menschen auch doch konnte sie seine Idee, die Reinblüter alle auszulöschen nicht verstehen. Doch zeitgleich wollte sie auch nicht das Kaname sein Leben dafür gibt, deswegen hat sie sich auch entschlossen, seinen Tod zu verhindern selbst wenn es sie ihr eigenes Leben kosten würde. Kaname der letztendlich eine Methode gefunden hatte und nun wusste wie er Waffen gegen die Vampire/Reinblüter schmieden konnte, weihte auch seine Gefährtin in diesen ein. An dem Tag an dem er seinen Plan dann in die Tat umsetzten wollte, machte sie ihm einen Stirch durch seine Rechnung. Denn 'sie' opferte '' sich an seiner Stelle und gab ihr reinblütiges Herz, dass man benötigte, für die Waffen auf. Als er an dem Hochofen indem er besagte Waffen schmieden wollte, ankam, lag dort an Stelle von ihm seine Gefährtin. Kurz vor ihrem Tod gab sie den umliegendem Menschen, die die Vampire bekämpfen wollten ihr Blut. Diejenigen die überlebten was das Blut mit ihrem Körper tat wurden ab dann Vampir Hunter genannt. Die ersten Waffen die dort jemals geschmiedet wurden, waren Artemis'' und Bloody Rose, die Kaname an die Hunter weitergab und sie beauftragte die Vampire zu töten die Spaß daran hatten Menschen umzubringen oder zu verletzen. Danach ist nur bekannt das Kaname sich in einen ''ewigen Schlaf legte, aus dem er nicht mehr wieder geweckt werden wollte. Kaname wurde von seinem Nachkommen Rido Kuran erweckt, der das Leben eines unschuldigen Babys (Yukis biologischer Bruder, auch Kaname genannt) geopfert hatte. Rido hatte jedoch vorgehabt, Kaname zu verschlingen, doch dies ging nach hinten los, als ein ausgehungerter Kaname ihn angriff und ihn verletzte. Rido wurde später vom Senat zum Schutz festgehalten. Wiederbelebter Kaname Aufgrund seines geschwächten Zustands, nachdem er wiederbelebt worden war, verwandelte Kaname seinen Körper in den eines Babys und unterdrückte seine Erinnerungen, indem er sein Leben den Händen von Haruka und Juri Kuran anvertraute, die Kaname anstelle ihres wahren Sohnes großzuziehen, den Rido getötet hatte. Als Kinder hatten Kaname und Yuki eine sehr enge Beziehung und gingen sogar so weit, zu versprechen, dass sie heiraten und ein Leben wie ihre Eltern leben würden. Kaname war nicht besonders kontaktfreudig bei Kindern seines Alters. Er traf zuerst Hanabusa, Akatsuki und Ruka als Kinder, aber erst einige Jahre später, nach dem Tod von Haruka und Juri, schlossen sie sich zusammen. Kaname war bereit, auf seinen ursprünglichen Plan zu verzichten, um mit Yuki, gemeinsam, die Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Zu Beginn der Geschichte (ohne dass Yuki etwas davon wusste) hatte Rido sich vor zehn Jahren von Kanames erstem Angriff erholt. Er ging in ihr Haus und beabsichtigte, die Kuran-Prinzessin zu seinem persönlichen Vorteil zu holen. Er schaffte es nicht, schaffte es jedoch, seinen Bruder Haruka zu töten. Kaname konfrontierte Rido, der entgegnete, dass er trotz Kanames Wunsch, ihn zu töten, es einfach nicht konnte, weil Rido derjenige war, der Kaname aus seinem Schlaf erweckt hatte und deshalb sein Meister war. Stattdessen griff Kaname Rido ein zweites Mal an und verletzte ihn schwer, indem er seinen Körper in Stücke zerriss und ihn in Ruhe ließ. Ihre Mutter, Juri, wünschte Kaname, Yuki zu beschützen, der sie ihr Leben gegeben hatte, um Yukis Erinnerungen und Vampir-Seite zu unterdrücken, damit sie ein glückliches, normales Leben als Mensch führen konnte. Kaname überließ die jetzt menschliche Yuki Kaien Cross, während er selbst von Takumas Großvater, einem Mann, dem er misstraute, aufgenommen wurde. Während der Kindheit von Yuki besuchte Kaname sie häufig und blieb eine feste Anwesenheit in ihrem Leben. Nachdem Kaien Cross die Academy gebaut hatte, stimmte er zu, dass Kaname die Night Class übernehmen sollte. Er hatte die ultimative Herrschaft über die Vampire, die ihn besuchten, aber nur so, dass er in der Nähe von Yuki bleiben und sie aus der Ferne beschützen konnte. Shizuka Hio Kurz bevor Zero vollständig als Vampir erwacht, sucht Kaname den Schulleiter auf und rät ihm, dass Zero in die Night Class versetzt werden soll, was zeigt, dass er sich der Umstände um Zero bewusst ist, obwohl Kaien es ihm nie erzählt hat. Kaname sagt Zero, dass er nur seine Existenz erlaubt, damit er Yuki beschützen kann und wenn Zero stirbt würde es ihr das Herz brechen. Um Yuki zu beschützen, tötet Kaname Shizuka Hio. Er verspricht Shizuka, dass er diejenigen zerstören wird, der das Schicksal der Reinblüter verdreht hat. Er trinkt ihr Blut, um neue Kraft zu gewinnen, Yuki zu beschützen und sein Ziel zu erreichen. Yukis geheime Vergangenheit Einiger Zeit später, bittet er Yuki, ein Vampir zu werden und mit ihm für immer an seiner Seite zu leben, aber hält sich davon ab, sie zu beißen. Von ihrer vergessenen Vergangenheit beunruhigt, versucht Yuki Kaname zu bitten, ihr von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Kaname benutzte die Antwort als Gegenleistung dafür, dass sie seine Geliebte wird. Yuki gibt zu, dass sie ihn liebt und seinem Vorschlag zustimmte, aber als sie keine Antwort bekam, versuchte sie sich selbst zu erinnern, was ihr schreckliche Albträume bescherte. Kurz darauf beißt Kaname schließlich Yuki, um sie wieder in eine reinblütige Vampirin zu verwandeln und sie mit seinem Blut zu füttern, um ihre Erinnerungen an Yuki Kuran, seine vermeintliche jüngere Schwester und Verlobte, wiederzubeleben, obwohl sie immer noch nicht die Wahrheit darüber weiß, wer er wirklich ist. Weitere Handlung Ein Jahr nachdem Kaname und Yuki die Cross Academy verlassen hatten und nun zusammen in ihrem elterlichen Anwesen lebten, entschied Kaname sich dafür, Yuki nun als seine Verlobte und Schwester vor dem Vampiradel vorzustellen. Auf diesem Ball wurde der Reinblüter Ouri vermeintlich von Kaname ermordet, der den Mord stillschweigend auf sich nahm. Doch wurde Ouri wahrheitsgemäß von Sara Shirabuki, seiner Verlobten, getötet. Später verletzte Kaname aber Hanagadi den Reinblüter schwer um ihn eigentlich zu töten. Doch auch hier versetzte ihm Sara Shirabuki den Todesstoß, doch dachte jeder Kaname hätte beide Reinblüter ermordet da er sich nicht wörtlich dagegen wehrte und es bekannt wurde das er den Plan verfolgte alle Reinblüter auszulöschen. Kaname offenbarte, wenig später, Yuki seine Vergangenheit indem er sie sein Blut trinken ließ und sie somit seine Vergangenheit "miterleben" konnte. Später tötet er, vor den Augen von Aido und Yuki persönlich, Nagamichi Aido (Hanabusas Vater) um beide von sich zu distanzieren, da er wusste, dass es bei den beiden Personen die ihn am meisten verehrten und liebten am schwersten sein würde loszulassen, wenn er seinen Plan nicht aufgeben wollte. Doch auch hier tötete er den Vampiren nicht, sondern versetzte ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf und ließ ihn in dem Kellergewölbe von Hanagadi verstecken. Er wollte, dass Yuki und Aido anfingen an ihm zu Zweifeln und er ohne auf sie zu achten an seinem Plan weiterarbeiten konnte. So wandte er sich ab dem Tag an, von Yuki ab, die dann die ganze Zeit Kaname hinterher jagte um ihn umzustimmen. Da sie wusste, dass wenn er weitermachen würde es kein Zurück mehr für sie Beide geben würde. Zusammen mit Kain und Ruka die Kaname in alles eingeweiht hatte (das mit Aidos Vater und den ganzen Morden) begann er nun seinem Plan fortzuführen. Am Hunter Quatier trifft er schließlich auf Yuki (und Zero) und beide stehen sich als Feinde gegenüber. Sie, die ihn aufhalten und zurück zu der Zeit in ihrem Anwesen bringen möchte und er, der sein Leid und das Leid der Menschen durch die Reinblüter enden lassen möchte. So versuchte er auch in Yuki weitere Zweifel zu sähen indem er sie als nichts weiter als ein Hindernis in seinem Plan bezeichnete und sie sich beide mit erhobenen Waffen gegenüberstanden. Doch konnte er ihr kein Haar krümmen. Als Sara Shirabuki dann versuchte ihn hinterrücks zu töten wurde sie von dem "Geist" der Gefährtin von Kaname getötet. Als diese (die Gefährtin/Geist) versuchte Kanames Waffe, die von Yuki und alle anwesenden Anti-Vampir-Waffen zurück in sich aufzunehmen. Weil sie diese nun brauchte damit der Hochofen weiter brennen und somit auch weitere Anti-Vampir-Waffen geschmiedet werden konnten, sagte Kaname zu ihr sie solle damit aufhören - sie habe genug geleistet - Zehntausend Jahre wären endgültig genug -sie solle nun in Frieden Ruhen und das er ihren und auch seinen Plan weiterführen würde und der neue "Parent" (so wurde der jenige im Manga genannt der sein Herz in den Ofen für die Waffen gab) werden würde. Kurz darauf verschwindet er wieder und Yuki bleibt mit Zero zurück. Später bittet er Isaya Shoto um einen Gefallen, nämlich möchte er von ihm, dass er (Isaya) Yuki zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt und ihre Erinnerungen versiegelt sobald er selbst (Kaname) zu dem neuen "Parent" geworden ist, um Yuki wieder das Leben zu schenken, was ihre Mutter sich schon immer für sie gewünscht hat und um ihr großes Leid zu ersparen durch den Verlust von ihm. Durch Yuki jedoch kommt er scheinbar zunächst von diesem Vorhaben, seinem Plan ab und verspricht ihr, dass er nun nicht mehr davon laufen würde wo sie doch nun die ganze Wahrheit wüsste. Nämlich, dass er die Reinblüter in Wirklichkeit gar nicht ermordet hatte und auch Aidos Vater am Leben ist. Danach kehrten beide zusammen zurück zu ihrem Anwesen und Kaname und Yuki verbrachten dort ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht als Geliebte, in der auch ihre gemeinsame Tochter gezeugt wurde. Als der Krieg zwischen Hunter und den Vampiren immer größeres Ausmaß annahm und die Academy zum Hauptschauplatz wurde, beeilten sich auch Zero und Kaname dort hinzukommen und zusammen die Schule zu verteidigen. Kaname aber verließ Zeros Seite und nachdem er noch einmal kurz bei Takuma war, der ihn auch nicht umstimmen konnte, ging er zum Finalen Akt seines Plans über. Als Yuki dann auch endlich beim Hochofen eintraf, sah Kaname sie mit einem so befreiten und dennoch so unendlich traurigen Blick an und sagte zu ihr. "Yuki, für die umherwandelnde Leiche die ich geworden bin, warst du die Flamme des Lebens, das Licht in meinem Herzen das mir die Freude gab nur noch einmal gebraucht zu werden. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen...Der Moment indem mein unsterbliches Herz gezwungen ist andere unsterbliche Herzen zu stoppen." Danach nahm sich Kaname sein eigenes Herz und warf es in den Hochofen. Yuki mehr als schockiert eilte zu ihm und wollte das Herz aus dem Ofen zurück holen. Doch hielt Kaname sie davon ab und meinte zu ihr, dass sie aufhören sollte ihn davon abhalten zu wollen seinen Plan nun endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Nun kam auch Zero hinzu und meinte selbst, dass das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Kaname schlang seine Arme um Yuki als diese begann verzweifelt zu weinen und zu beteuern, dass das hätte niemals passieren dürfen und das sie sich keine Welt vorstellen könnte in der sie Kanames Stimme nicht mehr hören könnte ''(<- in der Person umgeschrieben aber vom Gesagtem her aus dem Manga übernommen). Kaname, in seinen letzten Atemzügen, nahm beide, Zero und Yuki, in seine Arme und meinte, dass er wollen würde das sie beide zusammen kommen sollen. Dabei war sein Blick so unendlich müde und traurig und man konnte sehen, dass er es ''eigentlich nicht wollte, doch wollte er genauso wenig das Yuki alleine auf sich allein gestellt wäre und an der Trauer zerbricht die sein "Tod" mit sich brachte. Danach verlor er sein Bewusstsein und hatte nie wieder die Chance auch nur einmal mit seiner Yuki zu sprechen. Durch sein geopfertes Herz ermöglichte er den Huntern neue, starke Waffen zu kreieren und Yuki stoppte mit den anderen den Krieg der zwischen den Huntern und den Vampiren tobte. Aido sei dank, konnte Kanames Körper erhalten bleiben indem er ihn in einen Eissarg einschloss. Yuki die danach zwei Monate ohne zu essen oder zu trinken vor Kanames "Sarg" verbrachte, merkte das sie schwanger von ihm war und verwarf die Gedanken sich ihr Leben zu nehmen da sie sich ohne Kaname kein Leben vorstellen konnte.Aber durch das Kind das Kanames Yuki schenkte, war es ihr möglich neue Kraft zu schöpfen, weiter zu leben und glücklich zu werden. Aido währenddessen entdeckte ein handgeschriebenes Notizbuch von Kaname, in dem aufgeführt wurde wie man einen Reinblüter in einen Menschen verwandeln konnte. Doch fehlte leider das Endergebnis und Aido und die anderen machten es sich zur Aufgabe fortan nach der Lösung zu suchen. Ein Jahrtausend später, ließ Yuki das Feuer im Hochofen erlischen mit der Absicht Kaname nun zurück zum Leben zu holen und ihn zu einem Menschen zu machen. Ihre letzten persönlichen Worte, mit einem sehnsüchtigen und traurigen Blick zugleich, waren: "...Aido-senpai und die anderen waren endlich dazu im Stande deine Forschungen zu beenden...es wäre wirklich gut wenn diese "Medizin" auch an dir funktionieren würde, da dein Herz aus dem Hochofen nicht dazu in der Lage ist den Effekt zu ertragen noch es dich aufwecken wird...Aber...mit meinen Leben werde ich dazu im Stande sein, dich zurück zu holen und zu einem Menschen zu machen.." Kaname erwachte letztendlich doch aus seinem langen Schlaf, und die letzte Nachricht von Yuki bekam er durch seine Tochter und dessen Bruder. Sie lautete : "Ich möchte dir, der Person die ich liebe, die Welt geben die ich gesehen habe, als ich ein Mensch war.." Kaname sah, mit einer schützenden Hand vor Augen, in das strahlende Sonnenlicht. Ein Schmetterling landete auf seiner Fingerspitze und soll als Symbol für Yuki gelten. Soll zeigen das sie ihn nie wirklich verlassen wird und verlassen hat. Seine letzten Worte, in das helle Licht der Sonne gerichtet, als Mensch wiedergeboren, waren. "Was für ein wunderschönes Licht es doch ist..." Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Wie alle reinblütigen Vampire hat Kaname Unsterblichkeit und die Fähigkeit, von allem, was keine Anti-Vampire-Waffen-Wunden bis zum Herzen oder Kopf ausschließt, zu heilen. Wie alle Vampire kann er die Kräfte von Vampiren aufnehmen, deren Blut er trinkt. Kanames Kräfte wurden als unermesslich aufgelistet. Im Manga hat er jedoch erklärt, dass er, wenn sein Geist wandert, "die Kontrolle verliert", wie er sieht, wenn er versehentlich ein Loch in der Wand (im Manga) und einen Baum (im Anime) verbrennt, beide knapp Takuma vermissen, und zerschmettert auch ein Fenster. Wie alle Vampire hat er auch Stärke und Supergeschwindigkeit verbessert. Kaname hat folgende Fähigkeiten demonstriert: en:Kaname Kuran es:Kaname Kuran fr:Kaname Kuran it:Kaname Kuran nl:Kaname Kuran pl:Kaname Kuran pt:Kaname Kuran ru:Канамэ Куран Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Night Class Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Kuran Familie